After The Ultimecia
by Black-Roze-The-Delicate-Jewel
Summary: A new soreceress comes in.Except she doesn't realize it till after a few dreams come up.Were they real? Or were they not? Then one day she meets someone new.Who is this boy? Does he know her? Does she know him? R&R!
1. A New Begginning

A/N: Hey people this is a new fic of Final Fantasy 8. Squall is still alive along with the other characters. And to let ya know this is my first and only Final Fantasy 8 fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the new ones in which are by me.

A New Beginning 

Ok a new character Adrean comes in...She's from Galbedia Garden(Sorry if I spelt it wrong).Her hair is black and tipped red,blue-green eyes and wears.:Black baggy pants with two red belts crossing one an other.Her shirt is white with a black leather jacket ontop.  
  
Her friend from the orphanage is Squall Leonheart.Adrean has been looking for her friend ever since they both adopted and somehow lived on the same street together next door.Her foster father had always beaten her and she always knew the door of the Leonhearts was always opened for her.  
  
Then one day Squall goes to some school and had to leave his bestfriend with her cruel father.

A/N: Hey! Yes I know the fic is short but it will get good trust me! I have more written that will be posted. See that button down there that says Submit Review? Well click on it and tell me what you think. But please DON'T FLAME!!!!!!! Have a nice day

Punk-anjewl


	2. New Person

A/N: See what I mean? I do have more written out. Like one day I started to write a fic and I realized its Final Fantasy 8. So that's why I have been updating like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.

New Person

All right, so another new character, Fithos, enters the story.  
  
He's from galbadia, and he lived on the other side of town from Adrean. But, he knew her from Galbadia Garden, as the both attended, and learned the arts of magic and battle. He has long layered black hair with red chunks in it, he's about 5'8", medium build, with electric blue eyes. he wears a long black trench coat over some blue jeans and a white shirt with symbols of some kind on it. He has a small star tattoo right beside his right eye. He wears a necklace with a star pendant on it, which matches his tattoo, and a ring that he has had since he was a child, but he doesn't know where he got it from. Somehow, the ring has the GF Bahamut tied to it, so Fithos can summon Bahamut at his will.  
  
He grew up living with his older sister, but she was killed by monsters when she wandered outside of Galbadia one night when he was 14. Fithos vowed that he would avenge her death by training at Galbadia garden and becoming a warrior. He studied magic and battle, and his weapon of choice is dual swords, one in each hand.  
  
For a few years, his life was devoted to only his training, but a few months after he turned 16, he couldn't help but notice the beautiful Adrean, who's training and background were unknown to him. All that he knew is that he wanted to get to know her better.

A/N: So what do you think? Good? Well let me know if you want.

Punk-anjewl


	3. Who is this person?

A/N: Hey sorry if I haven't posted my third chapter of Final Fantasy 8 in a few months or so. Well here it is and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except me and a friends two characters that is Theo and Adrean and that's about it.

Who is this person?

Before Adrean went on her idea to find her friend Squall Leonheart she always felt the vibe that someone else lived down the street from her.Most of the time she wore this choker that has this Blackish Silverish circle where she summoned something unusual.She never figured it out until she gave it the name Fault for its powerful wings and sharp talons and beak.

One day after her bud Squall left for the school she walked out of the house so that she didn't have to argue with her father.She noticed someone walking down the block. She saw that he was wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt with something on it along with jeans. He was wearing a star pedant type necklace with a Star tattoo on his eye. Adrean was so curious about him.

At first she thought it was Squall. "No" she told her self,"Squall went off to this school and he never had brown laired hair with some red in there".So she stood up and just kept her eyes on him wanting to know who this mystery man is.

A/N: So is it any good or is just too boring still? Please let me know even though i haven't gotten any reviews on it yet.Well if your wanting to review don't flame!

gothic-spike-anjewl


End file.
